I Promise
by SapiLoverz
Summary: Fanfic tantangan dari Neechan X'D/"Tetsuya, dengarkanlah aku, kumohon..."/"Aku juga rindu padamu, Tetsuya."/"Tak bisa, Tetsuya. Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku."/Warning Inside! Happy reading! RnR?


_Jika saja hari itu kau tak pergi dari sisiku untuk satu kali ini saja.._

_Kita tak akan pernah berpisah.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Promise**

**Kuroko no Basuke—Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepetan**

**By: SapiLoverz**

**.**

.

Tetes-tetes hujan membasahi kota Tokyo siang itu. Awan hitam menyebar luas di langit dan menghalangi cahaya mentari. Hari itu, Kuroko Tetsuya berada di apartemennya duduk dengan tatapan kosong di sebuah sofa yang sangat empuk baginya. Matanya hanya terfokus pada layar TV yang berada di depannya. Sesekali ia memindahkan channel TV tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang menarik.

Ia lalu bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ketika ia hendak membuat teh hangat, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat masa lalu. Masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

"Aku rindu padamu." ucapnya lirih. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan sedikit air mata dari iris _baby blue_ nya.

"Kumohon, kembalilah kepadaku, Akashi-kun." Sambil kembali ke sofanya dan menghangatkan badan di perapian. Lalu, ia melihat di sampingnya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Nigou..." seekor anjing _siberian husky_ yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas punggung tangan Kuroko. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang sangat hangat.

"Jika saja hari itu kau tidak pergi dari sisiku untuk sementara. Kau tidak akan pernah merasakannya, Akashi-kun" ucapnya.

**-Flashback-**

Hari itu, adalah hari Ulang Tahun Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasih Akashi.

Ia menelepon malam-malam...

"_Moshi-moshi_, Akashi-kun. Ada apa?"

"Ahh, Tetsuya. Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku baru saja dibangunkan oleh suara dering _handphone_-ku. Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"_Ano_, mungkin ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat bagimu tapi, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun, Tetsuya."

"Ehh? Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Ahh.. . Aku sengaja meneleponmu tepat jam 12 malam hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat kepadamu. Maafkan jika aku mengganggumu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Terima kasih sudah mengucapkan selamat kepadaku."

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya. Selamat malam, Aku mencintaimu."

"Selamat malam, Akashi-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu."

_Hari itu, di hari ulang tahun seorang lelaki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya._

_._

_._

_._

Akashi menggebrak pintu dengan meluapkan amarahnya.

"KUBILANG MANA KUNCI MOBILKU, TETSUYA?!"

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya duduk lemas di sofa sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menahan air mata yang akan jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Kumohon, Akashi-kun. Jangan pergi dari sisiku. Aku tidak mau kau pergi." Kuroko membentak kekasihnya itu dengan nada yang lembut.

"Tapi aku harus pergi. Kau tahu kan, aku selalu diremehi oleh kelompok brengsek itu! Mereka menganggap rendah diriku." Katanya sambil memegang bahu Kuroko.

"Kumohon, Tetsuya. Hanya hari ini saja aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa mengalahkan mereka." Pinta Akashi.

"AKU TIDAK MAU, AKASHI-KUN! Aku ingin bersamamu hari ini, di hari ulang tahunku." bentak Kuroko.

"SUDAH DIAM SAJA!" Akashi melemparkan bantal yang berada di sofa itu mengenai wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tidak mau kekasihnya itu meninggalkannya hanya akan melawan orang yang selama ini dia benci.

"Akashi-kun, kumohon jangan—"

"Apa kau mengerti perasaanku selama ini, Tetsuya? Aku sudah merasa kesal karena diremehkan oleh kelompok bajingan itu. Kau tahu siapa ketua kelompok brengsek itu?! Dia adalah saudara tiriku, Tetsuya."

"Maksudmu, Furihata?"

"Ya, itu dia. Aku akan melawannya hari ini. Jika aku menang, aku akan membayar hutang ayahmu kepada ayah tiriku."

"Kumohon jangan, Akashi-kun. Jangan pergi meninggalkanku." Kuroko hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Ia memohon agar kekasihnya mau mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan.

Akashi lalu mengobrak-abrik laci lemari milik Kuroko.

"Sekarang, di mana kunci mobilnya, Tetsuya?"

"Kumohon, Akashi-kun. Jangan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku ingin bersamamu hari ini."

"Hanya hari ini saja, Tetsuya. Hari ini saja. Jika kau memberikanku kunci mobilnya, aku janji akan berada di sisimu, selamanya, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi dengan lembut.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau kau pergi, Akashi-kun."

"BRENGSEK KAU!" bentak Akashi sambil mendorong Kuroko hingga jatuh.

"KUBILANG DIMANA, TETSUYA?! KUBILA—"

Cring!

Itu adalah benda jatuh... _Ha? Benda jatuh?_

Di sana terlihat sebuah kunci berwarna silver dengan gantungan yang bertuliskan 'Akashi love Kuroko'. Akashi segera mendekati benda itu dan mengambilnya lalu pergi.

Ketika berada di ambang pintu, Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah kepadaku. Dan jika aku menang, aku akan selalu barada di sisimu." Lalu pergi meniggalkan Kuroko.

_Tapi, jika saja ia menurut pada kekasihnya siang itu..._

_Jika saja..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**-End of Flashback-**

Kuroko tersenyum sedih. Ia menatap langit yang mendung.

"Jika saja hari ini tidak mendung. Aku pasti tidak akan bertemu denganmu, Akashi-kun." Ucapnya lirih.

KRIETT!

_"Tetsuya?"_ ia berdiri.

Pintu gerbang itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Tubuhnya mungil, iris matanya berwarna _baby blue_, namun wajahnya pucat. Tangan kanannya sedang membawa _papper bag_ yang berisi kue tart strawberry.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Nigou? Kenapa kau tidur di luar? Ayo, cepat masuk. Kau pasti menungguku pulang. Dasar anjing sejati."

_"Tetsuya, apa kabar?" _ucapnya.

Sedangkan yang disapa hanya terus berjalan masuk ke apartemennya, mengacukannya.

"Jika kau tak mau masuk, akan ku kunci pintunya."

Akhirnya dia menuruti apa kata majikannya. Anjing itu lalu berlari ke arah sofa yang empuk.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengikuti dari belakang.

_"Tetsuya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, bukan? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu..."_

"Ya, silahkan." Kuroko membawa mangkuk yang berisi susu segar ke arah Nigou, anjing kesayangannya.

"Minumlah, Nigou. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku." Sambil tersenyum.

_"Tetsuya, dengarkanlah aku, kumohon..."_

Kuroko hanya terdiam, mengacuhkannya.

Bukan karena ia marah.

Tapi, karena...

"Jika saja Akashi-kun ada di sini." Ia menatap sedih foto-foto yang berada di ruang tengah. Di salah satu foto itu, ada dua orang yang sedang tersenyum di tengah-tengah bunga sakura yang berguguran. Di foto itu terdapat wajah Kuroko dan Akashi.

_"Tetsuya.."_

"Akashi-kun. Aku merindukanmu."

_"Maafkan aku."_

"Tapi aku tak akan memaafkanmu atas kejadian yang menimpamu. Apa kau tahu, Akashi-kun? Aku sangat kesepian."

Ia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan tangis. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah yang gelap dan menuju ke kamarnya. Tanpa menyadari ada sesosok bayangan yang mengikutinya.

"Aku rindu padamu, Akashi-kun." Sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

_"Aku juga rindu padamu, Tetsuya." _Sosok itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kuroko, melihat kekasihnya yang sedang mencari sesuatu di laci sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, ini dia. Hadiah terakhir darinya...", Kuroko mengangkat kotak kayu kecil, dibukanya kotak itu perlahan.

Ada sebuah kalung di dalamnya..

Dengan liontin berbentuk setengah lingkaran dan disekitarnya ada butiran-butiran permata yang berkilau.

"Indah sekali." Ucapnya.

Ia terdiam sesaat. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sepasang sepatu coklat bergerak-gerak di ambang pintunya. Matanya langsung memonitor apa itu. Lebih ke atas, atas, atas...

_BRAKK!_

Kuroko langsung menjatuhkan kalung itu beserta kotak kayu kecilnya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya keluar lagi setetes demi setetes.

"K-Kau...", suaranya bergetar.

Kini, sosok yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kuroko itu tampak jelas di matanya.

_"Tetsuya...",_ bisiknya. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah Kuroko dan tersenyum.

_"Selamat Ulang Tahun."_

"Akashi-kun—", tangannya mencoba menggapai lengan kekasihnya.

Tapi...

_"Tak bisa, Tetsuya. Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku."_

Tangannya menembus lengan Akashi yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Harusnya ia tahu itu. Namun, keinginan untuk memeluk kekasihnya itu sangatlah besar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kuroko.

_"Tadinya aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar. Tapi, aku melihat rumahmu."_

Bohong...

_"Tapi kau tahu? Rumahku berada di ujung jalan. Tetapi, bagi orang lain, rumahku ini tidak terlihat siapapun."_

"Ohh, begitu ya." Kuroko hanya tersenyum.

_"Apa kau juga tahu. Mobilku dapat menembus apa saja."_

Akashi mendekati Kuroko dan duduk disebelahnya. Kuroko hanya tertunduk lemas.

_"Apa kau tahan tinggal sendiri?"_

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi dan mengangguk.

_"Aku tahu kau sedang sakit, Tetsuya. Wajahmu pucat sekali."_ Kuroko hanya diam tak merespon kata-kata Akashi. Matanya sembab karena habis nangis.

_"Ikutlah denganku..."_, Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Kemana? Kau ingin aku mati?"

_"Iya, aku ingin kau mati hari ini."_ Akashi mengangguk.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafasnya

"Aku tidak mau mati dengan cara yang menyakitkan sepertimu, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mau mati gara-gara tabrakan mobil." Kuroko menolak ajakan Akashi.

Akashi melihat ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Dilihatnya awan-awan gelap sudah mulai pudar.

_"Tetsuya, aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"_

Kuroko terdiam.

_"Apa kau tahan tinggal sendiri? Kau sedang sakit. Ikutlah denganku dan kita akan bermain bersama lagi."_

Kuroko tetap terdiam.

Akashi merogoh kantung celananya, mencari sesuatu.

_"Ini."_

Sebuah liontin berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang sama dengannya.

_"Mana punyamu, Tetsuya?"_, tanyanya lembut.

Kuroko mengambil kalungnya yang tadi ia jatuhkan dan memberikannya kepada Akashi.

_"Waktu itu, aku tak sempat memberitahumu." _Akashi menggabungkan liontin miliknya dengan liontin milik Kuroko. Kedua benda yang bersatu tersebut membentuk lingkaran yang dihiasi permata di sekitarnya.

_"Jadi, ikutlah denganku, Tetsuya. Kau tak akan sendiri lagi. Kau tak akan menyesal jika bersamaku."_

Kuroko hanya diam tak merespon. Matanya merah menahan air mata.

_"Jika kau ikut denganku, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan almarhum ayahmu."_ Akashi mencoba memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko.

"Aku tidak mau. Jika aku pergi, tidak akan ada yang menjaga Nigou."

_"Ya sudah. Jika itu maumu."_ Akashi berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka. Sinar matahari mulai menyelinap masuk dari gorden putih kusam itu dan menerpa tubuhnya.

"Akashi-kun? Kau mau pergi?"

Sosok yang bernama Akashi itu mengangguk dan pergi ke jalanan yang sepi.

"Apa kau akan kembali lagi?"

_"Aku tidak tahu."_ Akashi tersenyum.

Kuroko terdiam melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang terkena sinar matahari.

"Akashi-kun? Kapan kau akan bertemu denganku lagi?" tanyanya.

_"Tahun depan di hari ulang tahunmu. Di kamarmu. Kamar yang sama pada saat kita terakhir kali bertemu."_ Akashi tersenyum lembut ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Janji?" Kuroko mengangkat jadi kelingkingnya.

Akashi melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking milik Kuroko.

_"Iya, aku berjanji padamu."_

"Jika kau mengingkari janjimu, aku akan membencimu, Akashi-kun. Kau tidak boleh bermain denganku lagi."

_"Hahaha.. iya aku janji, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu."_

Perlahan tubuh seorang yang bernama Akashi itu menghilang dan akhirnya lenyap.

"Aku pegang janjimu, Akashi-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Akashi menepati janjinya. Ia selalu datang ketika kekasihnya itu berulang tahun. Ketika hujan deras membasahi kota Tokyo, selalu saja ada sosok yang tak dikenal duduk di depan pintu apartemen tersebut.

Bahkan 3 tahun setelahnya, ketika kekasih paling setianya itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena penyakit yang telah ia derita, sosok itu masih setia berada di sisinya.

_"Sudah kubilang hidupmu tak akan lama lagi, Tetsuya. Aku telah menepati janjiku._

_Sekarang, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu dari genggamanku. Kemana pun kau pergi, aku akan setia menemanimu."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Karena selalu berada di sisiku hingga akhir. Kau selalu datang ketika aku berulang tahun, hingga aku meninggal. Kau selalu berada di sisiku dan mencintaiku."_

**_._**

**_._**

**The End**

* * *

**A/N : Hai. Mwuehehe. Kembali lagi dengan Saya. Sebenernya ini fanfic tantangan dari Oneechan-ku tercintahhh #plak! oke, maav karena sudah mengambil dokumenmu Neechan *bungkuk-bungkuk* Saa-chan cuma iseng kok -_- Lagian, salah sendiri didiemin itu dokumennya ^o^/huahahahaha. Terima kasih buat yang sudah membacanya ya. orz. **

**Jadi, kritik, saran dan lain-lainnya saya tunggu di kotak review *bow***

**Ada yang berkenan? :)**


End file.
